


Can I kiss you?

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [36]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 64, Fluff, M/M, crazy fans, idol!Yuta, non-idol!Tae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta was chased by crazy fans, and he needed to think off something quick. Well, this was the only thing that came to his mind.





	Can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> Should've quit while I still had the chance... -.-

Being an idol was hard. Even if you were from another country and you weren't that famous in the new one. Fangirls were everywhere, and they were just as restless and ignorant for someone's privacy as in the other countries. 

Yuta knew this well, but since he was a Jpop idol, he didn't think that he would get chased like this in South Korea. They had so many good-looking and talented idols of their own, why would they pay attention to him? 

But they did, so now Yuta was running. 

"Yuta, marry me!"   
"Let me be your girlfriend!"  
"I'll learn Japanese for you!" The girls screamed at him, and even though Yuta loved his fans, he couldn't help but feel creeped out. He came to Korea hoping that he can finish school in peace, and this was what he got. How unlucky, but oh so typically him. 

Yuta threw himself into the corner, finally seeing someone. He didn't have much time to think, so he just grabbed the stranger's arm and said the first thing that came to his mind.   
"Can I kiss you?" And without waiting for an answer, he pressed his lips to the guy's and threw his arms around his shoulders. 

He had a solid grip on the other's nape so that he couldn't pull away, when Yuta started pulling him backwards until the idol's back hit the wall. The stranger tried to protest for a second, before he eventually gave in. He even kissed back. Yuta smiled into the kiss softly, pulling the guy even closer. It's been so long since he had kissed anyone... And the guy had really soft lips. He was around Yuta's height, maybe one or two inches taller. He had slim, but muscular built, and even though he didn't hug Yuta back, he felt warm against Yuta. 

"Where was he?"   
"Yuta!"  
"Darling, where are you?"  
"My future husband!" 

Yuta gripped the guy's shoulders harder when he heard the voices, and only let it go when he finally heard them go away. He pulled back from the kiss, panting. 

The guy wasn't in any better shape than he was.   
" I'm sorry" Yuta muttered, taking his hands off the guy and averted his gaze. 

The guy looked at him, then at the street the girls had disappeared on just seconds ago.   
" Where they after you?" The guy asked in a gentle, raspy voice. It was really nice.   
"Yeah" Yuta answered, looking up. His eyes widened. The stranger was probably the most beautiful human being he had ever seen. He had a jaw-line that could cut Yuta's fingers, big eyes and thin lips that Yuta had the luck to taste. 

Damn, he was lucky. He at least kissed a good looking random stranger, not some homeless. 

The guy sighed.  
"Then it's okay. But you shouldn't go around kissing anyone just like this" he gave Yuta a smile, and Yuta felt himself melting. 

He laughed.  
"I won't, promise." He said, looking around. He didn't really know where he had run and now he needed to find his way back to the university.   
"Could you please tell me how I get back to the Seoul university?" He asked softly, once again averting his gaze. He didn't want to trouble the guy, but he would probably never find his way back alone.

The guy lifted up his eyebrows, surprised.  
"You go there?" He asked, making Yuta look up at him again.

"Yeah" he answered. He couldn't even imagine why it was so surprising. 

The guy smiled.  
"Me too." He said, before he held his hand out. " I'm Taeyong." 

Yuta took his hand with a smile.  
" I'm Yuta, nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
